Computing systems and related systems are being developed to provide a more natural interface for users. In particular, computing systems may include sensing of a user of the computing system, where user sensing may include gesture recognition, where the system attempts to recognize one or more command gestures of a user, and in particular hand gestures of the user.
Within a computing system, a user may be required to manipulate a display screen of the computer system, or to manipulate elements that are represented by various icons or other symbols on the display screen of the computer system.
However, the manipulation of a display screen or symbols on a display screen is not a natural task or operation for a user. A conventional computing system handles such operations using a combination of elements such as mouse and screen menus, which are awkward and unnatural concepts for a person operating in the natural world, as opposed to the virtual space of the computing system.